Yandere in Ponyville
by TheBlueshinebash
Summary: Senpai is missing! Yandere-chan must find her Senpai, with the help of friends in her world, and possibly, new ones from a different world. I never really finished it the way I wanted, but how you think their story truly ended will be up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Senpai is MFS (Missing From School)**

Senpai is my world. He is my everything. If I didn't have Senpai, I wouldn't realize I could any emotions at all. But, my darling soon to be lover disappeared. He didn't show up to school this week. I'm getting really worried. I need to find him. I _need_ him here with me. So, today I'll ask Info-chan for some leads. After all, she does know everything there is to know about all the students. Maybe she knows where my Senpai is.

"What do you want?" Info-chan texted me. She was my only hope. If Info-chan didn't know where Senpai was, then no one did. " I'll give you twenty panty shots for information about where my Senpai could be. He didn't show up for school this week and I know you know something about this."

" _Twenty_ panty shots! You really want to know where your Senpai is. All that I know is he isn't sick. I checked all local doctor records and his name didn't come up. He doesn't have a cold either, because when I went to his house, his parents said he wasn't there at all. They called the police, but they didn't start there investigation until after school Friday. You know how they are, they hate cases involving us high school students."

"So he really is missing. It's like he fell off the face of the Earth," I said, almost in tears knowing my Senpai has gone missing. That's another emotion I discovered this horrible weak, sadness. Info-chan sent another text, "The last place anyone saw him was when he was walking to school. And I am also led to believe you were the very last person to see him. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. But I followed him until he was almost directly in front of his house. How could have disappeared in a matter of seconds?" By this point, I was "crying" Right? That's what you call it when water comes from your eyes. What was worse? Knowing that I was the last person to see Senpai, or the fact that he was missing? I had to find him. I stopped talking to Info-chan and decided to go investigate. Something tells me, I might need way more help then I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Help From the Occult Club**

I knew someone who could help me. Someone who loved the paranormal. After all, it's everyday a person goes missing the way Senpai did. I hate to say, but it _was_ paranormal. It had to be. So, without hesitation, I went to go see Oka Ruto. She's the leader of the Occult Club at school, so she had to know something that could have caused Senpai's disappearance. "Oka Ruto, I need your help," I said when we met. I asked her to join me at Senpai's house. That way we could start the investigation right away. "What's in it for me? You know, other than discovering something that could change the fate of humanity," she told me.

"What's in it for you is that you help me get my Senpai back. I know you like him too. I know, that you want him back as well. But don't think I'll let you have him when this is over. He's still mine and mine alone. If you even think he'll be yours, you got another thing coming. Your just helping me find my true love."

"Okay," Oka said, "Maybe I do have a little crush on him, but it's not like the obsession you have. But, I'll help you. I can't pass up and opportunity to find a worm hole or portal to another dimension."

And so, we started to look around. If there was anything we could find, _anything_ , it would lead me one step closer to having my Senpai back. "Ayano-san! Come look at this," Oka shouted at me.

"Ssshhhh. You'll startle the neighbors. Senpai's parents may be at the police station trying to find leads about where their son went, but the neighbor's aren't!"

"Sorry. Anyways come look at this," she said, staring at the ground. I walked over there to see what exactly she was looking at. There was nothing there. "Are you high or something? Are all those scented candles finally getting to you?" I asked.

"Look closely," she instructed, "If you look hard enough you'll see what looks like a fold in the ground. You know, like when you perfectly fold a picture." I looked a bit harder like she said, and there was a fold-like line in the ground. "Do you think this had something to do with my Senpai's absence?"

"Probably. If I'm correct, this might be what's left of a portal that opened in the ground. And since Taro-sama has been gone for a little more than a week, this portal with finish closing by midnight tomorrow," Oka said, still inspecting the line.

"What?" I shrieked, "So Senpai could be gone forever!" It was at this point, that I learned a new emotion. It was an emotion I thought I would never feel, fear. I've heard of it, but I hadn't experienced it until now. My Senpai would never be able to return. I wouldn't be able to see him again. If that happened, I would kill myself. A life without my Senpai is a life I don't want to live. "There is something I can do. I've been studying spells and rituals that can open portals, and I might have one to reopen this portal, and prolong the closing time of the portal. That way, you'll have enough time to enter this other world and save your Senpai."

"We can save him," I gasped. I can save my Senpai from danger. He'll surely love me if I save him. Oka looked at me and laughed, "You can go and save him. I'm just opening the portal. I wouldn't dare go into an unknown world to save a boy I like. I mean, there are other fish in the sea you know."

"Not for me Oka, not for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Ponyville**

It only took Oka about ten minutes to get her things from her house. She didn't live too far away, so it was pretty easy to obtain her stuff. Soon after she returned, she started the spell. Word after word poured out of Oka's mouth. The more she spoke the brighter the ground glowed. All of a sudden there was a burst of light, and the Earth split open underneath us. "Go!" Oka yelled, "I can only have it completely open for so long. After that, the portal will conceal itself. It won't be closed, but it won't be easy to open up again. You have three days to get your Senpai and come back. If you don't come back by then, the portal will close entirely and you two won't be able to return."

"Three days! That's a short time span don't you think!" I hollered at her. Oka looked at me, "I know it's short, but I don't have enough power to give you more time. Here, take this." She threw a necklace at me. It had a thin chain, with a pentagram pendent. "What's this?" I asked. "It's your ticket back. It will open the portal back up so you can return. However, it still adheres to the three day time limit. After that, it will lose it's powers. That's why you need to hurry," she informed me, "Also, I can't hold the portal open any longer. Jump in before it close! Hurry!" So, a second before the portal closed, I jumped in. I didn't know what kind of creatures I would encounter, but I had to save my Senpai.

When I woke up, I was laying on the grass. Someone was over me, looking worried. "Hey! Are you alright? Miss, please wake up! Oh, please don't be dead," She said. After my vision cleared up, I saw a….girl? Women? Wait, this was a…..pony?! The young mare had a soft yellow coat and a pink mane and tail. She looked relieved when she realized I wasn't dead. "Oh, thank goodness your okay! I was heading home from the market after I bought my animals food, and I saw you fall from the sky! I flew up and tried to catch you, but you weighed a little too much. I'm not used to carrying more than a bunny or two. But I finally got a good grip on you and brought you down safely. Are you hurt?" she said. This mare seemed really worried about me. That would be a first. Well, all of this would be a first. I was talking to a yellow pony. Hold on…this pony had wings. I was talking to a yellow pegasus? This was now officially the weirdest week of my life.

"I'm okay I think. Where am I? Who are you?" I asked. Then mystery mare looked at me and smiled, "My name is Fluttershy. Welcome to Ponyville." Ponyville? This week keeps getting weirder and weirder. Then the mare…er Fluttershy looked at me all of a sudden concerned. "Hold on. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She asked me. "Okay? I guess."

"Are you from here? And I'm not just talking about the town, I'm taking about this world." I looked at her stunned. Did she know I wasn't from here? Was it obvious? "N-No. How did you know?" I answered. Fluttershy then smiled at me gently and helped me off the ground, "You're the second one to come here. Follow me, I'll take you to my friend Twilight. She'll know what to do. After all, that colt that arrived here earlier this week is there. Maybe you know him?"

Senpai, that has got to be Senpai. "I think I know him, but he might not know me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunion: Well, Sort of**

On the way to Twilight's castle I saw different types of ponies. There weren't just pegasi who lived here. There were regular ponies and unicorns. The fact that they could live together without having a war of races surprised me. "Excuse me," I said, "But, how do all these different types of ponies live together like this? It just surprises me is all." Fluttershy looked at me and giggled for a second. "Well, it wasn't always like this. Many moons ago, each race had a job they had to do. The unicorns raised the sun and moon, the pegasi maintained the weather, and in return they were given food from the earth ponies. Soon, a great blizzard came over the land, and all the races blamed each other for it. The leaders of each race then decided to go and find new land. However, when they found a place they liked, they realized the others were there too. The leaders started fighting again, and the blizzard came with it. The leaders retreated to a cave, along with the others they brought. Soon, ice started to come in the cave, and the leaders were frozen. The other ponies, then told stories about how they hated their leaders, and the ice thawed. All six of them sang songs and told stories, until the blizzard finally passed. After making amends, the leaders then decided to share the land, and to call it Equestria."

"Oh," I said, "Well, I think we're almost there." Fluttershy looked up, "Oh, we are. I guess I rambled on long enough for us to get here. I'm sorry. You weren't bored were you?"

"No, not at all. Let's go in then," I said as I motioned to the door.

For some reason, I didn't notice that I too was a pony. I only found out when I tried to open the door. I put my han- _hoof_ on the door and only then did I notice. I jumped back for a second and then looked at the rest of me. My hair was the same, but my skin…um fur, was white. I still had my uniform though, which was a little odd. Then, when I turned to look at the backside of me, I realized something. I had a weird tattoo thing on my flank. "Um, what is this?" I asked.

"Oh that's your cutiemark," Fluttershy told me, "It appears when you find your special talent as a filly. Yours seems to be a knife. Are you good at cooking?"

"Yeeaaah, I'm good at cooking. My parents leave my alone at home a lot so I've taught myself how to cook." I couldn't let her know what I really was like. She'd freak out if I did. At least I saved myself though. "So, lets head in."

When we first walked in, I was very impressed. It didn't look like it on the outside, but this castle was very roomy. "Twilight!" Fluttershy yelled, all though it wasn't very loud, "Twilight! We have another pony from another dimension!"

"Miss Twilight went out to get some things," said a familiar voice. Senpai looked at me, and then realized why we had come. "Oh my gosh! So I'm not the only one here!"

When I saw Senpai, I just stood there frozen. I knew this was my Senpai. I recognized his sweet voice, that soft hair, and those gorgeous eyes. "H-Hello. M-my name is uh….. Ayano Aishi. I came to rescue you and b-bring you home," I managed to say. His eyes lit up knowing that he'd finally come home. Then Senpai looked at me with a strange look. "Wait, how did you know where to find me? How did you even get here?" he asked.

"Well, everyone was talking about how you were missing and…and I did some investigating and I had a little help from a couple girls at school. B-but I'm here now! I'm going to take you home," I told him. I didn't notice at first, but I teared up a bit when I said that. Were those….tears of joy? Did I learn another emotion? Fluttershy looked at us and then smiled, "Well, I'll leave you alone, and don't go anywhere until Twilight gets back. She'll want to question you I'm sure." And with that, Fluttershy left. I was alone, alone with my Senpai, who was smiling at me. At least, I thought we were alone, until a little purple dragon came running to us. "Hey Taro," he said, "Was there somepony at the-" He cut his sentence short and looked at me. "Is she from your world?" he asked.

"Yes she is Spike. She said she was going to bring me home," Senpai explained. Spike looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers. "Whoa, really?! How did you even get here? I thought there wasn't magic in that world. Well anyway let's head to the throne room, and when Twilight comes back you can tell her how you got here. But first, you have to tell me. I really want to know. Did you land in the Everfree Forest? Did you use your human magic to fight off the monsters?" he asked. This dragon was slowly annoying me. But, I'd have to put up with it.

"I'll tell you on the way to the throne room."


	5. Chapter 5

[Sorry for this chapter being late. I was really busy the day it was supposed to come out.]

 **Twilight's Where?!**

Hours passed and Twilight hadn't returned to the castle. Spike was starting to worry more and more as time passed. "Twilight should be here by now. Where could she be?" he asked. I didn't see what the fuss was about. She's like, 20 in human years right? I thought she could handle herself. Then, Spike burped up a letter. Wait, did that really just happen? He read the letter out loud. "Dear Spike, I'm afraid an accident occurred involving Twilight. The letter I sent earlier was asking her to pick up some things for me so I could help her figure out how these humans were coming to Equestria. When she arrived at my castle I asked her to preform a spell with me. The spell turned out to be very difficult, even for two alicorns, and the spell went haywire. Now, I'm afraid Twilight has been teleported to the world Mr. Taro is from. You need to get Twilight's friends and Mr. Taro to save Twilight. Come to the castle to be teleported to this other world. Your our only hope, Princess Celestia"

"Wait," Spike said, "Twilight's where?!"

"She's in Japan," I said, "She must be wandering around somewhere in the town." This was bad. There were so many things in our world that Twilight was unfamiliar with that could kill her. If we didn't act quickly, she could get run over by a car or something like that. " Taro-san, do you know where Twilight's friends might be?" I asked. He looked at me with a determined face, "Yes, I'll go get them now." Senpai ran out the door and I looked at Spike. "Write the Princess a letter. Tell her we won't have to go to the castle, because I have a charm that will open the portal again. We'll go get Twilight immediately," I ordered him. Spike did as I told him and we rushed out to the field where I arrived from.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather at the field. The only one of Twilight's friends I had met was Fluttershy. I didn't realize she was so popular. She had a friend for every race. There was a white unicorn, a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, and then two normal ponies: one orange and one pink. "Ayano-chan," Senpai said, a little out of breathe, "Meet Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie."

"Good, now that your all here, we can go ahead and go save Twilight." I took off the necklace Oka gave me and placed it on the ground. It started to glow a light purple, and then a huge beacon of light shot in the sky. It didn't take long for the portal to be opened again, but there was one problem. It was in the sky just like before. "How are we supposed to get up there? I know some of you can fly, but not all of us can," I said. Twilight's friends huddled up for a second, and then turned to face me and Senpai again. Rarity was the first to speak up, "Well, I'm not too good at levitation, but it wouldn't be too much effort to lift me and one other pony up to the portal. Rainbow Dash can carry a pony up there for sure, but I'm not too sure about Fluttershy. Then your friend here, Mr. Taro, could fly up there. He is a pegasus after all."

"Yes, but it takes time to learn how to fly," Fluttershy said, "He would barely be able to hover, just like me years ago."

"I think I can manage," Senpai spoke up. He seemed confident in his new ability. "I could carry Ayano-chan up there." Senpai put his hoof around me, getting ready to fly up there. I blushed, and for a second I couldn't move. He was practically hugging me. Senpai was hugging _me_. It was like a dream come true. So, Rarity started to levitate herself and Applejack to the portal. Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie, and they too went to the portal. Fluttershy grabbed Spike, for he was easiest to carry. Then, Senpai started to flap his wings. To everyone's amazement, he flew pretty well. If Senpai wasn't carrying me, I bet he would do even better.

When we went through the portal, it automatically closed. I looked at my hand. Human again. Though me and Senpai looked relieved, everyone else was freaking out. They all looked at each other in shock, realizing what they were. "Ahem, ladies and gentleman," Senpai said. They all looked at us. Twilight's friends hadn't seen us in our human forms before, so they were still shocked. I stood up helped the others up. They all kept falling down, except for Spike. He was already used to walking on two legs. Actually, he was quite pleased with this form. Spike looked to be about the size of a child in their last year of Elementary school. He was much taller than before, which is what I think was making him happy.

"Come one ladies. We have a princess to save."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ponies in the Human World**

After everyone was settled and they finally were able to walk, we went searching for Twilight. It took a while, but we found her. She was walking around the school and she looked very lost. "Hey! Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Twilight looked over at us and started to run. "Oh my Celestia! I thought I would never see you ponies again. I've been trying to ask the humans where I am, but I can't understand them.

" Well," Senpai started to explain, "That's because they probably can't speak english very well. Me and Ayano-chan can speak english well because they stress it's importance in High School. Some people in this world don't actually go to High School. You have to pass a test to get in and sometimes they don't pass." They all looked at us in surprise. I guess their used to automatically getting into school that it might seem crazy you might not get in. Oh well. Anyways, on our way back to the portal, we came across one of Senpai's teachers. Senpai decided to stop and talk to her, while I translated it for the ponies. Boy did this teacher talk, so I told him I would show them around town for a bit so they could see some of our customs. So, the Equestrians and I went to the nearest noodle shop.

It was around dinner time, and I thought they might enjoy some of our famous noodles. I told them what to say, how to use chopsticks, and how to act. Overall, it was a decent dinner by my standards, but they loved it. Everyone was slurping down their noodles like they haven't eaten in days. I made sure to keep them away from anything with meat though. I couldn't have them going back to Equestria as cannibals. After lunch, we decided to go check out a bath house that was near by. " You know, I haven't been to the sauna for a while," Rarity said, " And if the bath houses here are like the ones in Japone back in Equestria, I'm sure we'll like it."

"You've been to a bath house before?" I asked.

"I've only heard of them." She answered. Only of few of them actually went into the bath house. They were Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight. I told them to find a payphone nearby to call me when I was done. I gave them some yen and my phone number, and then Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and I went to the local arcade. There wasn't too much in there. There was just some shooting games, DDR, and some old Atari games. For some reason though everyone loved it, especially Spike and Pinkie. I guess experiencing a new culture is fun for some people.

We were in there for what seemed like hours when I got a call. "Hello"

"Hey," said a female voice. It wasn't Twilight, Rarity, or Fluttershy so I had no idea who this was. "May I ask who's calling?" It took a while for the person to actually respond. She laughed for a bit, and then answered my questions, "It's Saki Miyu. Can't you recognize my voice?"

"No, not really." There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "So, um….What are you doing? I hear a lot of background noise." She asked. I thought it would be obvious. I handed the phone to Pinkie and told her to tell Saki what was going on. She spoke so fast I could hardly keep up. "Ayanoistakingmeandmyfriendstoplacesaroundtownbecausewe'reforeignandshethoughtitwouldbenicetoshowusaroundsowe'reatthearcadeandI'mhavingalotoffunwithmyfriendsandIhopewe'regoingtogotomorefunfunplacesandthisissorooftasticandI'mhavingthetimeofmylifeplayingdancedancerevolution!" I took the phone back and said, "That answer your question?" I didn't get a response for a second before I heard her hung up. "I think you scared her Pinkie"

"Awww, that's too bad. We could have invited her to have so much fun!" I will never understand that one.

It didn't take too long after that before I got the call from Twilight. We met up and went back to meet Senpai. He was still talking to that teacher. It's been like what, three hours. He saw us coming and decided to end the conversation. "That took longer then I wanted it to," he said.

"Yes, yes it did. Now let's get these guys back home."


End file.
